The God's View
by The Left Hand Of God
Summary: [ Once On This Island ]Did you ever wonder what the God's were thinking or saying to each other during Ti Moune's journey? REVISED CHAPTER!


1**Authors Note: Well this is my first fic that hasn't been an X-Men one. I've loved this play since I did it over the summer for the Youth Bureau. I'm basing the characters on the members from the play, so they're not gonna be anything like the original cast members. Since everyone, except for little Ti Moune was white I'm just making all the characters in this fic white. Not discriminatin' or anything I'm friends with ' little Ti Moune', though it was pretty funny that when she "grow's up" she goes from white to black. Even she thought it was funny. Hope you like it this way though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the dialog in this story, or the characters. They belong to the creators of OTTI. The look of the character's however is mine.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is dark, night has fallen and it will not be dawn for awhile. Almost everyone is asleep in their huts, but a group of people are huddled around a small fire. The flames illuminates eight individuals, four men and four women. They are peasants from an island in the French Antillies. They're talking quietly amongst themselves so that they may not wake the rest of the villagers. However one little girl is awakened by them, not being able to sleep she leaves her mat, and makes her way over to the adults. She's small, with two pigtails giving her hair a slight poof, and large innocent brown eyes making her look adorable. One of the women smiles at her and scoops her up into her arms. " Are you having trouble sleeping little one?" The little girl rubs her eyes, nodding her head 'yes'. " Well, how about we tell you a story then, how does that sound?" The girl smiles at the women, who gently sits her down on a nearby log.

" There is an island where the rivers run deep."

" Where the sea sparkling in the sun earns it the name Jewel of the Antilles."

" An island where the poorest of peasants labor."

" And the wealthiest of grand hommes play."

" Two different worlds on one island!"

" The grand hommes with their pale brown skin and their French ways, owners of the land and masters of their own fate."

" And the peasants, black as night, eternally at the mercy of the wind and the sea, who pray constantly... to the gods."

The peasants stand, appealing in prayer to their own personal gods.

" Asaka grow me a garden."

" Please Agwe don't flood my garden."

" Erzulie, who will my love be?"

" Papa Ge don't come around me." They continue on into the night with their tale...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The village is small, atop high mountains surrounded by an emerald green rain forest. Past everything is a beautiful ocean that's as blue as a sapphire, perfectly suiting the title of the isle. It's early in the morning, but the sun is climbing rapidly into the sky. Everyone in the village is up and about, already beginning their day's work. " Ah such powerful, such temperamental gods rule our island." A woman notes as she begins picking up debrief from last nights storm that nearly destroyed half of the village. Now it is crystal clear out and the sun is shining. Many of the people stop their work to listen in, two men and two women step forward to play the parts of the gods._

" _Asaka, Mother of the Earth."_

" _Agwe, God of Water."_

" _Erzulie, beautiful Goddess of Love."_

" _And Papa Ge, sly Demon of Death."_

_By now everyone has joined in. The women sing to the goddesses, and the men to the gods. An upbeat feeling begins as the sun begins to rise higher into the sky, all the villagers have started to dance._

" _Asaka grow me a garden."_

" _Please Agwe, don't flood my garden."_

" _Erzulie, who will my love be?"_

" _Papa Ge don't come around me. Please Agwe don't flood my garden, Asaka grow me a garden...", everyone is now singing in unison._

"_We dance, we dance. To the music of the Gods. The music of the breezes through the green plantain. The murmur of the river and the roar of rain, and if the Gods decide to send a hurricane, we dance...". Two of the men pick up a little girl and lift her high, making her laugh and encourage her to join the dance._

"_We dance, to their ever changing moods."_

_The women who was portraying Asaka steps forward. " We know the Gods are happy when the green things grow."_

" _They're angry when the rivers start to overflow." The man who was Agwe chimes._

" _And since we never know which way their winds will blow... we dance to the earth, we dance to the water. The Gods awake and we take no chance. Our hearts hear the song, our feet move along, and to the music of the Gods we dance!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Meanwhile on the other side of the island the grand hommes are also engaged in a song of their own. A beautiful blond woman with a strapless white dress steps forward. Everyone knows who she is, Andrea Devereaux._

" _On the other side of this island, safe behind high walls and iron gates, the grand hommes dance to a different tune." She sings, telling the life of the grand hommes. ' La la la la la la la la.' The grand hommes sing as they dance in a refined, and elegant way._

_A man beside Andrea adds in, " They drink champagne. Entertain tourists at their fine hotels. And tell their servants, " Polish up the Mercedes!"." He is extremely handsome, and like Andrea he is clad in all white. His hair is brown, with a slight curl to it, and he has that scruffy look, a result from not shaving in a few days. Nevertheless, it doesn't make him any less attractive. ' La la la la la la la la.' The grand hommes continue to dance and sing._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Up in the heavens the Gods have been watching with great amusement. " Two different worlds on one island. Never meant to meet." Papa Ge smirks. He wears black pants, a black button-down, short-sleeved shirt, and a bowler hat. Like the other Gods he wears no shoes. His hair is short, black, and curly, and were it not for the black imprint on his face that covered his left eyes and wrapped around his cheek like a crescent moon he might pass as a regular person._

" _The peasants labor." Daniel's father laughs from below. Just as all the rich he to is dressed in white. His hair is a brown with blond highlights, and is combed over to the side. Though he is Daniel's father he doesn't look much older than his son._

" _The grand hommes...eat!" Asaka points out. She looks the part of a god, unlike the Demon of Death. Shoulder length, curly blond hair adorned with a crown made of flowers on top of her head. Along with it she has on a pair of green short shorts, and a green, v-neck, sleeveless blouse. Attached to it is a green, sheer fabric floral attachment connected to her wrist._

" _How fine our clothes are!" Andrea and Daniel sing, the rest of the grand hommes echoing ' We dance'. How fast we drive." ' We dance'. " We dance at parties..."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

" _While we are dancing just to stay alive..." The peasants continue from earlier. " What else is there to do?" " But plant the seed, and pull the weed, and chop the cane." The men start to plant their crops, and the women harvest mangoes._

" _And bear the child, and bear the load, and bear the pain." The women wince as their backs begin to ache from the heavy labor._

" _And as the rich go racing to their own refrain, we dance to the earth. We dance to the water. The God awake and we take no chance. Our hearts hear he song, our feet move along and to the music of the Gods... we dance to the earth. We Dance to the water. The Gods awake and we take no chance..." The peasants continue as they perform their work._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_In rhythm with everyone else, Papa Ge continues, " Two different worlds," ' Oh la', everyone below repeats after each sentence. "Never meant to meet." ' Oh la'. " But if the gods move our feet!..."_

" _We dance, we dance, WE DANCE!" All the Gods and everyone on the island bellows as the peasants go back to laboring, and the grand hommes to the Hotel Beauxhomme._

" _Looks to me that the islanders still feel the same about one another." Asaka mentioned nonchalantly to the other Gods. All of them nodded their heads in agreement with her._

" _It's no surprise, it's been this way since the French came here." Agwe added, his arms crossed in a bored looking manner. His pants were different colored blue stripes running vertically down them. His shirt was skin-tight, dark blue, and long sleeved, and draped over it was thick fishing net. Like Papa Ge's, his hair was also short and curled, only it was blond. And he too had an imprint on his face, a dark blue raindrop covering his right eye and the rest of his face a light blue. Making it the only thing that would separate him from "normal" people._

" _This is getting boring, they're not doing anything anymore. I have souls to harvest and I don't have time to wait around for these mortals." Papa Ge seared as he began to walk away._

" _Wait! Look!" Erzulie pointed out toward the village excitedly. She was youngest of the four gods, but she was just as powerful. She wore a knee length pink skirt, and her blouse was very similar to Asaka's though it was pink, and had a pink flower in the center of it. Her hair was blond, curled, and came down a little past her shoulders. She had a pink head-band in her hair, and a collar, connected to it was sheer pink fabric that went all the way down her back onto the floor. On the side of her right eye was the outline of a heart, signifying that she was the truly the goddess of love. Curious the other's looked down in hopes that something worthwhile was going to happen._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Authors Note: Well I hoped you liked it so far. Please R&R! Oh and please let me know how my grammar/ spelling is, I'm trying to get better at it.**

**- OBEY THE FIST!**


End file.
